Eye Candy
by legolasorbraceface
Summary: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Also, rated M for later stuff. I don't own N.E.R.D.S.


**I'm going to apologize in advance because I'm almost always taking my insanity out on Flinch and Jackson. This fic is (unfortunately) not an exception. **

**Flinch: *Sighs* At least she apologized. **

**Me:Also, you guys know that I'm from Florida, right? Well I'm on vacation, and it snowed pretty hard, and it's still snowing. We left Washington D.C. this morning, and we went through Georgia, the Carolinas, Virginia :p , and Maryland to get there. And I WON THE GAME OF THRONES! YAYYYYY! **

**Incrediboy: Where am I, America? **

**Me: (Holding American Flag) No, you're in Germany. Gutentag. (Lol can't speak or write in German, pero yo puedo hablar y escribir en Español.(But I am able to speak and write in Spanish.)) **

**Pingu: Noot noot nooooooo noot noot noot. Pingu and I: Noot noot noot nooooooo noot noot... **

**Jackson: 0_0 **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Flinch was devastated. Not just sad, but devastated. He had just come home from another terrible day at Knowlton Middle School. He knew that, like usual, Mama Rosa would be sitting in front of the small TV in the kitchen, watching her "stories." However, when he walked in, he couldn't hear the TV. He knew that at the very least, he was going to have a panic attack. He walked into the small kitchen, and froze when he saw the kitchen that lay before him. Everything was normal, the wall had a black and white picture of a mural in Mexico. The cupboards were filled with plates, bowls, glasses, and silverware, all having things such as sombreros and red chili peppers painted on them. The only thing peculiar about the kitchen was that at Flinch's feet, was Mama Rosa, her body sprawled on the floor, with no blood, no bullets, and no stab wounds. Flinch lowered himself onto his knees on the tile floor next to the last relative that he really had. Well, except for his brother, but he was training to become a CIA agent. Flinch tried to take Mama Rosa's pulse, but there wasn't one. He lay by her side for about two hours before he dialed 911. Within minutes, he could hear the sirens of the police, fire department, and ambulance as they drove into the driveway. It was then that Flinch realized that one of his last loved ones was being taken away from him.

He shut his eyes tight, and put his head in his hands. To be honest, he was normally calm and collected, but almost all of him had disappeared at that point. Between sobs, Flinch muttered, "It's all over," and collapsed on the ground, scraping his knees. However, he didn't know or care because he couldn't feel a thing. He truly felt like he was alone. He was taken into the police station for questioning. He tried to pay attention, but the officer- a muscular man in his early forties- had to constantly repeat himself. By the time the interrogation was over, the sky was already dark, and he wasn't given a foster family yet, so the lazy police let him go home.

Flinch walked until he reached the curb between the police station and the road. He paused, and looked back. "Where did I go wrong?" he thought. He shook the thought out of his head, and headed toward Duncan's house. Hopefully, he would understand. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**And scene! **

**Flinch: D: **

**Jackson: D: **

**Everyone except for me: D: **

**Me: Yeah, I know. Also, I will be coming home from my vacation tomorrow, and I will have two days to just sit at home. We have left Gatlinburg, Tennessee, where got this really cool airbrush Rainbow Dash t shirt. **

**Jackson: Let me guess. I'm the victim in this one. **

**Me:Ioriginallywroteonewithyougoingmadandkillingeveryonebutafterwardsyouweren'tcrazyanymoreandthenyouweresentencedtocapitalpunishmentbutyoukilledyourselffirstanyquestions? **

**Jackson: I'm not the crazy one! That's your job! **

**Rin: *Flattens Jackson and Flinch with roadroller* I have arrived! **

**Me: I really need to get out of here. Wanna go observe ants? **

**Rin: Sure. **

**Rin and I: *Start singing Ant Observation.* **

**Matilda: * Walks in* Darn it! How come I always miss all the fun? **

**(Sorry if there are any errors. This tablet has a really small keyboard. Also, I'm only 33% sorry about this. Chances are, I'll only redo it if I have to, but it most likely will be staying. If you guys want to see the Creepy pasta that I described in this AN, please Pm me and make a Docx link with me so that I can send it to you. This isn't the creepy part. Also, I am home from my vacation. Thank you for allowing me to take out my feelings on this fandom. I've kinda been a victim of bullying recently, and writing this has made me feel a bit better!)**


End file.
